nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sentry
In 1947, Canada's Department K and remnants of the United State's Operation: Rebirth pooled their resources to become Project: Sentry, an attempt to not only recreate the Super Soldier Serum but, in post-war hubris, magnify its effects a thousand times over. Unfortunately, within a few years it had been divided nearly a thousandfold itself into isolated sub-projects; with lab work farmed out to private contractors the overall administration was virtually nil. Precisely where all of its resources ended up over the decades, what they might have begun, and where they ultimately led, is currently unknown. The Sentry's superhuman powers and abilities derive from the Super Soldier Serum as the serum was increased 1000 times. Making it much more potent the experimental serum creates a phase-shift in his molecules, causing each atom to step an instant ahead of the current timeline. The serum induces a photosynthetic reaction, resulting in a hyperstate of consciousness. Though most of his powers and their limits are still unknown, the Sentry has been said to have the power of a million exploding suns, and he has displayed several abilities similarly possessed by Superman. He is so powerful that Ms.Marvel admitted to Norman Osborn that what happened after Scarlet Witch breakdown will be nothing compared to what Sentry will do. The Sentry's strength greatly varies depending on his appearances, and this is mostly blamed on his mental instability caused by the Void. Depending on how mentally stable he is, he could be powerful enough to fight off Cosmic Threats; his powers could be unlimited. During the events of Siege, after Ares attacked Norman Osborn, the Sentry engaged the God of War. After a short skirmish where the Sentry had the upper hand, he ripped Ares in half from head to toe to the shock of everyone on the battlefield. Osborn then sent the Sentry to battle Thor. Sentry gained the advantage in his fight against Thor, until Norman Osborn lost control and begged the Void to bring down Asgard. As he released Thor who watched in terror, the Sentry turned Asgard into rubble. The Void, now in full control, began to attack the remaining heroes, who eventually gained a second wind through the intervention of Loki using the Norn Stones. After a relentless assault against him, the Void killed Loki to prevent him from further using the stones. In a last ditch effort, Tony Stark directed the Shield Helicarrier to ram the Void like a Bullet. The resulting explosion caused the Void to revert to Robert Reynolds. After pleading for his death, Bob turned back into the Void and was swiftly killed by Thor before he could regain his power. Thor wrapped the Sentry's charred corpse in his cape, flew him into space, and dropped him into the Sun. In the funeral of the Sentry many heroes exchanged stories about the Sentry. While the ceremony was going on, CLOC went to Reed Richards and made him read page four of Roberts diary. reed was in shock and CLOC stated that he would rebuild the watch tower in anticipation for the return of Robert. Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral